The Blue Blur Returns!
by R4L1K
Summary: After being freed from suspended animation, Sonic discovers he have been missing for a very long time. Now he must discover the mysteries that this new future brings to him, and more importantly, how he ended up in suspended animation in the first place.


**Hi everyone! Before I begin the story, I wanted to let you know that this fic will be, instead of a normal story, a short fic. Why is that? Because I barely have the time to update my other story and adding this one will only make the people who really want to read it get desperate and lose interest. I really hope it's not a problem for you guys (or at least the ones who read this fic before the rewrite).**

**Now, without further delay, enjoy!**

/-/-/

Sonic tried to stand up, but he felt that he didn't had any energy to even open his eyes. He also started to hear a voice talking to him, but he could barely understand what it told him.

"Ugh..." Sonic slowly felt his energy come back, opening his eyelids and standing up. He noticed he was on a very dark hall which barely had any light. It almost seemed as if he was on GUN's headquarters or somewhere alike.

"Wha... Where am I?" He asked to himself. He turned around to see if he could find anyone. Much to his dismay, he couldn't find anyone, but he did noticed that behind him there was a capsule which looked like the one Shadow had been put in after the infamous ARK incident.

"Wait... did I just got out of THAT?" Sonic wondered. In fact, now that he thought about it, he didn't even know how did he get there or what had happened to him. But if he really did got out from that capsule, that means he may have had some time down there.

"Oh god, I hope I haven't spend too much time down here!" He said, running down the very dark hall. But he noticed that he wasn't running nearly at half his speed, in fact, he was running normally!

"What the heck? I think I'll have to ask Tails to see if he can find out what's happening with my speed." He muttered.

At the end of the hall, he found some stairs, from which a very dim light was coming. Sonic ran upstairs, making the light's intensity increase slowly, until his eyes where blinded by the light.

"Gah!" Sonic closed his eyes for a second as the light hurt his eyes. He opened them slowly as they accustomed to the light in the place, until Sonic could see a very familiar place which was covered with grass and lots of trees, not mentioning the strange loop-de-loops.

"Ah... Green Hill..." Sonic sighed looking at his favorite place to run. But something caught his stare, a familiar ebony hedgehog.

"Hey Shads!" Sonic ran at him waving.

When Shadow looked at him, his eyes shot open and he almost fell backwards, barely regaining balance.

"Whoa, what's up man? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Sonic said.

"Sonic... Where the hell have you been all this time?" Shadow asked him with an angry tone.

"To be honest, I don't know, I've just got up from one of those capsules, ya know, like the one you were put in after the ARK incident?"

"You mean you were in suspended animation?"

"Exactly, anyway, I got up from there with no memory of what had happened to me, or how in the world did I got trapped there in the first place. And to add insult to injury, I lost my super speed!"

"I don't think so, maybe it's just because you spent too much time trapped there."

"It shouldn't be THAT much, you are still alive, and in pretty good shape by the way, I mean, for someone as old as you."

Shadow face-palmed.

"Sonic, remember I am the Ultimate Life-Form and I don't age." He sighed

"Wait, if that's the case, how much time has it been since I last disappeared?"

Shadow put his hand in Sonic's shoulder. "Come, I'll explain you on the way back home." He said walking to the East.

"Shadow, wasn't Station Square in that way?" He said pointing at the West.

"Not anymore..."

(-/-)

"I, no, you got to be kidding me, you HAVE to be kidding me!" Sonic shouted.

He and Shadow were still on the road to his hideout.

You see, five hundred years have passed since Sonic's disappearance. And lot of things had happened in that time.

You see, Shadow formed part of a group of mobians called the "Freedom Fighters" to battle the Robians, roboticized mobians who previously served to Dr. Eggman, but after his death this creatures became sentient beings that seemed to live like normal people, although Shadow told him that they had no emotions and were always monotone, like if the doctor had never gone away.

They had received some help from some aliens whose space ship crashed into this world trapping them there, they were some kind of fusion between a human and a plant, and they were called the Seedrian. But they couldn't take on the brute strenght of the steel of the machines, and some of them even got roboticized.

Shadow would explain Sonic how all of this mess was actually made up, but it was a VERY long story, so he decided to tell him when they arrived.

"So, the seedrians even got to reproduce themselves here? Wow, I DID missed a lot! But what happened to Tails, Amy, Knuckles and all of the other guys?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Sonic expression turned sad, he didn't even got to say goodbye to each of them, but at least they had a better life now.

"So, are you going to help me and the Freedom Fighters to return everything to normal?" Shadow held a serious tone.

"Do you even have to ask? Count me in!" Sonic's trademark grin had returned to his face. Yup, Sonic the Hedgehog was back in the fray, and he was going to show off those robians who is boss. As soon as he recovered his speed, of course...

/-/-/

**So tell me, was it better? or it wasn't? Plz tell me, I need to know :3**

**Ok, I'll try to update in the next week or so, but no promises!**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
